Free time crack
by Poppit-The-Ginger
Summary: This is what happens when you let me and one of my friends have free time during math and science classes the last week of school.


Random Black Butler/Ouran High School Host Club/Hetalia/Fruits Basket/Pokémon referenced crack story time!

By: Poppit-The-Ginger (non bold) and **FallenAutumLeaves (bold)**

**Kyo walks through the forest and comes upon a hat, a fancy hat. **

And from in the hat, Chibi Romano cursed a Boss Spain!

**While a scared Feli waved a white flag and screamed, "Pasta~~~!"**

While Bard burnt the flag in an attempt to cook pasta for Italy

**Germany proceeded to chase Finny for talking too much.**

While Ciel wondered WTF was going on in his garden.

**Bassy went to investigate on Ciel's orders.**

Where a wild China (not LAU!) appeared!

**Bassy! Use Fury Swipes! Hit (2) times! A critical hit!**

China fainted, as England and France yelled, "Our slave!"

**America flew over in a plane yelling, "THE HERO IS HERE!" but then promptly crashed into Ouran High and Shigure's house.**

Yuki proceeded with one of his suicide-inducing rants, causing Italy to cry and Kyoya to glare.

**Shigure sat back singing, "High School girls! ~ High School Girls! ~ All for me, High School girls! ~" and the Ouran princesses ran away.**

Haruhi proceeded to twitch as Lizzie hit Yuki into France, who proceeded to make him a colony!

**Akito bargained to get Yuki back by offering 3 grains of rice and Japans cat.**

Which Bassy quickly stole!

**Mrowf! **

Greece then took the cat from Bassy, putting it on his mother's ruins with the rest of his kitty hoard.

**The twins began poking fun at poor England.**

England sent them to his enemy, France, promising joy and wonderment there!

**Needless to say, they didn't have fun, too many flowers!**

And Yuki began to rant to them, still in France's custody.

**Tamaki came to visit his old friend, France, and ran around skipping "Mon Ami! My Pal!"**

And was quickly tackled by Grell, yelling "Gorgeous men! All for me!"

**Will hit him in the head and dragged him away, "I hate overtime…"**

Alois proceeded to kidnap Chibi Romano and Italy, who had been held captive by Russia.

**Over in the corner, Sebastian and Claude were having a Pokémon card battle.**

"Snivey, I choose you!" Claude yelled, but was badly beaten. "You failed," Hannah told him. "SHUT IT HANNAH!" Could be heard around the world…

**Ciel pranced around with his nose in the air, gloating at Alois!**

"Take Italy Back!" Germany begged Austria, his resident freeloader.

**Switzerland shot anyone who got in his bubble, namly Hani. This caused a mini-war.**

Switzerland, Poland, and Germany (the Manyland team) against Hani, Mori, and Kyoya (the Screw you, Ootori's!)

**Haruhi just watched eating ~FANCY TUNA~! **

Which she stole from Japan.

**Who misses his cat.**

"Japan!" Greece held out a cat to his friend, Mr. Japan

**Japan was happy again ^_^**

China was still fainted…and everyone's bitch.

**No one noticed Canada with his bear.**

"Oh Canada~! All the Canadians are French fucking assholes~!" Romano and a drunken Kyoya sang (no offence to any readers of this nationality)

**France tackled Kyoya.**

"Leave my Kyoya pal alone!" A distraught Hitori yelled, going all 'dragon' on Frances arse.

**Sadly, he just flopped around like a sea horse out of water (pun INTENDED) This brought Ayame running for water.**

And Lizzie picking him up, screaming "CUTE!"

**He turned into a snake and she screamed and ran to hide behind Haruhi, "Save me, cute guy!"**

"I'm not a guy!" She moved away from the strange, small girl.

**She chased him like no tomorrow. They bumped into Kyo and Hatsuharu, turning them into animals. **

"Damn you!" "Moo?" "PASTA~!" Japan wiggled after being shown around Italy's place.

**Haruhi, being clumsy as we know, fell and broke ANOTHER vase! Kyoya laughed; it wasn't his.**

"But you are now a German colony until you pay us back!"

**Kyoya chuckled more maniacally. Haruhi donned a maid outfit and waited on Germany hand and foot.**

Austria demanded he were waited on as well, so he stole Bassy.

**That made Ciel angry, but what could he do?**

Claude offered to be Ciel's butler until his butlers return.

**Ciel declined. That awful girl from France popped up as soon as everyone transformed back.**

"Ciel-u~!" Soma yelled, pouncing on the young boy, India (we know there is no India in Hetalia, it just fits, okay?) in tow.

**Éclair screamed and fainted.**

"Scary, mean, Tamaki taking lady!" Hani yelled.

**Everyone froze and looked over, shrugged, and continued to do whatever they were doing.**

"Hello~" Viscount Druitt said to the girl.

**She was entranced.**

"PERVERT!" Ciel yelling, beating the man.

**"Become one with Russia!~" Russia creeped behind Mori. Takashi stayed stoic and walked away.**

"No, become part of—" "Shut up, France!"

**"PASTA~~~!"**

"SHUT IT BROTHER! Spain, you gotta get me outta here!"

**Italy continued to make pasta and eat it, "Ve~!"**

"Austria, get outta my house!"

**A meteor was spotted in the sky!**

"Oh nooo!"

** Everyone looked up, some faces showing concern, others fright.**

And it hit…

**And a magical fairy popped out, cursing everyone and turning them into anime characters.**

THE END!

A.N.: This is what happens when you give two teenage, anime-loving, girls free time in math and chemistry class. PURE and utter crack. No offence is intended, we love all the characters…except maybe the Viscount and Yuki…

PLEASE REVIEW?


End file.
